The Dark Web
by ohmytheon
Summary: After accidentally stumbling across a very suggestive film between two actors dressed up like pro heroes, Uraraka and Bakugou fall victim to curiosity and find out that there's a very specific and intimate category of films dedicated to them.


**Notes:** This is such a dumb idea, but once I started thinking about it, I couldn't stop mentally laughing. Does anyone else remember those DC porns where their costumes were like hella nice and better than the actual movies? What if they had films like that for the pro heroes here? I shudder to think, but it made me laugh so much thinking about how they would react. I don't really write any sex, even though they're watching it. It's mostly implied or mild at best. The tension, however, is real. This is so stupid and I'm sorry to anyone who reads this.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

With their final year coming to an end, everyone in the Heights Alliance was on edge and tired out of their minds. They had all been working their asses off and soon their hard work would either pay off or they'd be forced to wait to become the pro heroes that they dreamed of. The idea of slacking off in the slightest made everyone protest in horror, but the truth was that even future heroes needed a break. If they didn't take a few hours off, they were like to lose their minds or get burned out.

To make things easier (and more efficient), they had decided as a class to have some down time together. No one had the energy to go out and do anything, so a movie night was a simple solution. Momo, Mina, and Iida went to get snacks while Sero, Koda, and Ochako fixed up the common area so that they would have the perfect sitting area for the movie. They could hear Kaminari, Bakugou, and Deku arguing over what movie to watch.

By the time everything was ready, everyone scrambled to take their places. It was a rush to get their desired seat, which ended somehow with Ochako squished in between Bakugou and Deku on one of the couches. She wasn't quite sure how that had managed to happen, but decided not to complain. Bakugou leaned back in the couch and put his feet on the coffee table, the side of his leg pressed against hers. On her other side, Deku took the appropriate amount of space with his arm propped on the armrest. Deciding to make the most of it, she sat cross-legged on the couch and sat up straight with her hands on her knees.

Kaminari jumped in front of them and posed dramatically, waving his free hand and the DVD in the air. "Are you all ready for the main event?"

"Put it in already!" Bakugou exclaimed. "We don't have all night!"

"That's what she said," Sero laughed and high-fived with Mina.

As a few others giggled at the comment and Bakugou rolled his eyes, Kaminari climbed over to the television and put in the movie. Everyone leaned forward, eager for it to start. Something mindless was all they needed. No thinking necessary. Just some good ole fun.

"I really wanted to see this movie when it came out," Momo said as Kaminari set it up. "But I was so busy with everything that I completely forgot about it."

Tsu peered at her curiously from her spot on the ground. "Really? It doesn't like your type."

Hagukare giggled and nudged Momo in the side. "It's because the main guy is super cute."

When Momo blushed and didn't protest, the girls giggled while some of the boys made faces over it. At eighteen, all of them could admit that sometimes looks got the better of them. They had all been there before. Ochako didn't think the actor was the most attractive person out there, but he was cute. Dark-haired, blue eyes, almost always cool and suave, maybe he just wasn't her type.

Kaminari plopped back onto a cushion, proclaiming, "Aaaand let's begin!" before he hit the play button on the remote.

What started was not the movie they'd picked out.

In fact, it wasn't much of a movie at all, seeing as how the main plot seemed to be that there wasn't one and the actors were wearing very little.

Everyone stared in shock at what was very much not some fun action adventure movie with an absurdly high budget and even more ridiculous romance. There was, uh, romance and action in it, if that was what it could be called. The fact was that, instead of a regular movie, Kaminari had accidentally put in what was definitely a porno film.

"My gigantification quirk can work on specific parts of my body too," the actress shyly said. Ochako's jaw dropped when she realized that the woman was wearing a torn version of Mount Lady's hero costume.

To make matters worse, the guy was dressed up to look like Kumai Wood. "Keep talking like that and I'll show you that every inch of me is made of wood."

"Oh my god!" Ochako exclaimed, slapping her hands to her burning cheeks.

Her words seemed to snap everyone out of the horrified trance that they'd fallen into. People were hiding their faces, either with their hands or pillows, as Kaminari scrambled to turn it off. Of course the remote didn't work. In his panic, he pushed a button that skipped the scene and landed on something much dirtier. Kaminari practically shrieked as the room fell into utter chaos. Ochako's fellow classmates were torn between yelling, laughing, and just plain freaking out.

Deku was doubled over with his hands in his face against his knees while Bakugou had gone completely rigid next to her. He alone was the only one that hadn't said anything. Ochako didn't know what to do. She'd blushed plenty of times in her life, but she didn't think that she'd ever turned so red in her life. Her face felt like if Bakugou had held his hands against her cheeks while his palms slowly heated up.

Finally, after what felt like hours but was less than a minute, Kaminari was able to turn off the movie and the screen went black. The silence that followed was painful. None of them were capable of relaxing now, not after such a ridiculous event had winded them up. It wasn't until Todoroki awkwardly cleared his throat that anyone began to move and look away. No one seemed capable of looking at each other though.

Kaminari coughed. "Who…? What…? How-how did that get in there?" He swung his eyes around the room until they landed on Mineta. "Bro, didn't you borrow this last?"

"No!" Mineta denied. "Don't put this on me!"

As the two boys got into an argument with Iida jumping in to berate them for how inappropriate the video had been, everyone else slowly began to disperse. There was no way anyone was going to sit down in a room after that. No one could look at each other, much less hang out with everyone. Ochako watched as people broke off into groups, some of them going to the dorms and others leaving altogether.

"I'm...gonna go to the gym," Deku decided when he sat up straight. His face was bright red.

"Um, okay," Ochako replied lamely, sitting still as she watched him make a hasty retreat. It was only then that she realized she was still next to Bakugou, who hadn't spoken or moved during this whole disaster. She peered at him out of the corner of her eyes. Unlike everyone else, his face was pale and it was like he was stuck unable to move. "Are you, um… Are you okay?"

"What?" Bakugou finally blinked and turned to look at her, as if realizing for the first time that he wasn't alone. His eyes fell down to where their legs were touching. He jumped off the couch so quickly that it startled her and she nearly floated herself. "I'm fine! What's wrong with you? I'm leaving! This was stupid anyways!"

And that was how Ochako found herself alone in the common area room with a boat load of snacks. After taking a bag of her favorite poke, she meandered to her dorm, not really knowing what else she could do. She'd been looking forward to a chill night with her friends, but it looked like a night by herself was in her future instead.

After thirty minutes of flipping between playing on her phone and watching videos on her laptop, Ochako found her mind straying. She really didn't want to think about it - she definitely hadn't planned on focusing on it at this hour - but that film popped into her head. Before she knew it, she was sitting up on her bed and searching videos that she knew she would regret. She couldn't help herself though. Curiosity was getting the best of her and she had to know.

She had to know if there were any videos out there of knock off Uravity porn.

Surely there wasn't. She didn't think that she was that popular, especially since she hadn't graduated yet. She wasn't a pro hero just yet, even if her name was on the scene. Her class had been through a lot with villains. Ochako had thought she wouldn't find anything. Instead she found a plethora of videos very much dedicated to people that had a thing for Uravity and she was rendered speechless.

It was...horrifying. How many were there? Some were specific tropes. She skipped over the ones where she was a sub and definitely the ones that had her with villains. "Oh my god!" Her laptop went floating in the air when she saw one of her with Shigaraki. Something about not touch denial that nearly made her scream. As awful as it was though, she snatched her laptop from the air and kept trolling through the files. Somehow, it got even worse when she realized that some of them were with her classmates, including…

"What the fuck!"

Ochako was so horrified and captivated by the video titles that the scream from outside her dorm made her jump and nearly fall off her bed. It took her a few seconds to calm her heart down, but when she realized that it was Bakugou who she'd heard shout, her heart jumped all over again. Was he okay? What had made him scream like that? She got off her bed and peeked out of her dorm, but there was no one else out there, making her think that it was just them on their floor.

Despite her better judgement, Ochako padded over to his door. As soon as she was there, she hesitated. Judging from his explosion on her earlier, he would be none too pleased to see her, but all she wanted to do was make sure he was okay. After knocking on the door, she hesitantly called out, "Bakugou, is everything okay?"

The last thing she was expecting was for Bakugou to rip the door open. She'd thought that she would get an angry yell from him at best. Ochako had to jump back to avoid getting hit. She opened her mouth to say something, but then caught the look on his face. He was completely flushed with wide flashing eyes and his lips twisted up.

"Uraraka," was the only thing he managed to say, as if her name had been scraped out of him.

"Um, I heard a shout and I...just…" Ochako's eyes slid to behind him, locking on his laptop sat on his bed, which was currently playing a very explicit scene from a knock off Uravity porn, specifically one with Ground Zero. "Oh my gods, Bakugou, were you-?"

"I wasn't watching it!" Bakugou protested.

Instead of running back to the safety of her room, Ochako felt propelled to move forward and found herself in Bakugou's dorm and standing in front of his laptop before she even realized what was going on. He must have been so embarrassed that it hadn't even occurred to him to stop her and instead of yelling at her to leave he shut the door so that no one else would be able to see what he'd been doing.

"I can't believe you were watching porn of us," Ochako whined, even as she leaned forward to get a closer look.

"I wasn't watching it," Bakugou repeated.

Ochako put a hand to her mouth. "This is…"

"It's fucking weird, isn't it?" Bakugou said, coming up behind her and looking at the screen. It was weird. She didn't even know how some of this was possible. The one thing that stood out about the, ah, film was that it didn't appear to be low budget. The effects, costumes, and camera were pretty good. There was even multiple angles. And the actors weren't awful, not as cheesy as that Mount Lady and Kumai Woods one. "Looks like they shelled out some money for the production. I'm not gonna have my name associated with low budget porn."

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Ochako agreed. Then she frowned and quickly added, "Not that I want my name to be associated with it at all."

Bakugou snorted. "Should've expected something like this once our names became more popular." He paused, watching as the actor playing him began to tear off what was remaining of the fake Uravity's costume. Ochako winced just watching. The material wasn't that frail, but if it did tear in certain spots, she would be in some trouble. After all, it wasn't like she could wear a much of a bra under that thing. It was so tight that it supported her. "How much of this site did you look through?"

"Not much," Ochako admitted, turning pink. "I went straight to see if they had any for me."

"Self-absorbed much?" Bakugou teased.

"You clearly did the same thing!" Ochako pointed out.

Instead of responding with words, Bakugou scoffed and folded his arms across his chest, which caught Ochako's attention as it usually did. The fake Ground Zero's arms weren't as muscular or sculpted as his. He could probably bench press both actors without any issues. His shoulders were broader too. He'd been strong as hell and in excellent physical shape when he was sixteen in their first year. At eighteen, he had definitely grown even further.

Reaching around her, Bakugou shoved the laptop further on the bed and then moved to sit by it. Once again without thinking (which she would surely regret later), Ochako did the same, so that they were sitting next to each other and watching the screen together. It was just so surreal and weird that she couldn't look away. Not quite like a car crash, maybe more like if aliens came from outer space and looked like slightly off copies.

"At least they got my costume right," Bakugou decided. "I'd be pissed if-"

He cut himself off when he began to choke, his eyes widening as he gawked at the screen. Even Ochako was knocked speechless, too shocked to even blush. She'd expected some unusual positions or uses of their quirk, but this was much more than she could have ever anticipated. Inappropriate uses of parts of their hero costume hadn't even flashed in her mind, but now she was never going to look at Bakugou's gauntlets the same again.

"Did he just…?" Ochako knew that she shouldn't say it out loud - that once it was out there, they would never be able to forget it - but honestly she was flabbergasted. "Did he just use your gauntlet as a fleshlight?"

"The padding on the insides isn't that tight!" Bakugou exclaimed furiously. When Ochako opened her mouth, he shot her a glare so hot that she snapped it right back shut. "Don't even think about saying that. You've been hanging out with Sero and Kaminari too much."

Ochako bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from smiling, but she couldn't help herself. "You need to watch what you're saying more often."

"You need to stop having such a dirty mind," Bakugou shot back. "Everyone thinks you're so innocent, but you went straight back to your dorm to look up porn about yourself."

The pink spots on her cheeks were practically glowing at this point. "I was curious!" She turned back to the screen, which was somehow less awkward to look at than him. "That actress has to be a few years older than me. That's a nice wig, but she really doesn't look like me."

"Yeah, she doesn't have your ass at all," Bakugou pointed out.

"Bakugou!"

"You can see that thing a mile away and know it's you."

"Oh, shut up!" Uraraka was the one to fold her arms across her chest this time. "What are you doing looking at my butt anyways?"

He didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. "It's kind of hard to miss."

Once the two actors started to really get busy, both Ochako and Bakugou went silent. There really wasn't much they could say. At these angles, it was much harder to tell that the actors were just that: actors. If Ochako hadn't known that she'd never been in an implausible "fuck or die" scenario with Bakugou, she could see how people might get tricked or easily fall into the fantasy that two of their favorite up and coming heroes were getting very busy. She thought it was kind of unfair that her actress had next to no clothing on, her costume torn to bits, while Bakugou's actor still had his pants half on. The male gaze took over everything.

Finally, the knock off Ground Zero shed his pants so that they could have easier wall sex and Ochako clapped. "Ha! There it is. Things were starting to feel uneven."

"What do you mean 'there it is'?" Bakugou demanded defensively.

"You always wear those baggy pants," Ochako told him. "You can't see anything."

Bakugou narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you want a better look?"

"The girls' costumes are so tight," Ochako complained. "I mean, your top half is tight as hell - gotta show off those muscles - but the bottom? Even Kirishima wears baggy pants."

"We can't all be Tight Jeans Kaminari," Bakugou shot back.

Ochako nodded her head in concession. Kaminari did wear fairly tight jeans. Maybe in their first year they hadn't been so tight, but even he had managed to build more muscle and grow since then. It was something that many of the girls in both hero courses of their year had admittedly noticed. He didn't have as nice of a shape as Bakugou, who looked like he was fully capable of picking her up and having sex without the use of a wall.

Not that she'd ever thought about _that_ before.

"Ugh!" Ochako shook her head. "That's not how my quirk works at all."

On the screen, the two actors were now floating in air. They were out in public for everyone to see (another scenario that she wouldn't do at all and she doubted Bakugou would either), but that wasn't the problem. There was nothing to tether either of them to the ground. If she activated her quirk on the both of them without that, they'd continue to float in the air until her ability to hold her quirk ran out or they risked floating too high into the stratosphere.

"That so?" Bakugou quierried.

"Yeah, you'd need something to keep us from floating away, like a rope or barrier," Ochako explained. "It'd make more sense if they were inside a building."

Bakugou raised an eyebrow. "So like...we could have ceiling sex?"

"Y-Yeah, that's more realistic." Ochako stared back at him for probably a beat too long before both of them swiveled their heads to look at the laptop screen. The end must have been getting close (literally) seeing as how the actress playing her was becoming louder by the second. It kind of made Ochako feel more self aware. Was she that loud when she…? Oh gods, she hoped not. She'd heard Bakugou shout though. It wasn't like she yelled or anything, but the walls weren't as thick as she'd thought apparently.

One thing that stood out was the fact that the fake Ground Zero liked to talk very dirty and very aggressively as well. Ochako couldn't tell if it was degrading at first. Maybe it bordered it, but then Bakugou tread that line thinly. Sometimes his insults weren't actually insults and he had never made her feel like she was less than she was. If anything, he built her up. The dirty talking was just a sign of dominance - that he was in control and she was his. It felt very...Bakugou.

"That's right," the actor growled. He must have practiced for a while to get that gravelly tone just right. "You'll come when I say you can come, Round Face."

The two of them fell into a coughing fit, the air warming up between them considerably.

Bakugou hadn't called her that since their first year during their fight. Of course it had been televised and recorded for everyone to see and hear. Apparently the people behind this very intimate production had remembered that little detail and decided to use it for when their fake personas were in bed with each other. Or in the air above a street.

Gritting his teeth, Bakugou could only manage, "I...wouldn't…"

"You wouldn't what?" Ochako asked. "Order me around in bed? I'm pretty sure all you do is boss people around."

"I do not!"

"Something about being a control freak…"

"Can it, Uraraka!"

"Not Round Face?"

Without warning, Bakugou launched himself at her. Ochako barely managed a squeak before he snatched her by the wrists and pinned her on the bed. The action nearly knocked his laptop onto the ground, but he didn't seem to notice. His knees pressed into the mattress on either side of her hips, her legs in between his, and his hands tightly gripped her wrists though not painfully. His hands were hot and sweaty, but she knew that despite how irritated he was, he wouldn't let off an explosion that would hurt her. Instead he hovered over top of her, his red eyes glaring warningly into her wide brown ones, and let out a frustrated huff.

"Why are you so difficult?" he demanded.

"I'm not," Ochako replied. "You're just easy to wind up."

"Oh yeah?" His voice was so...husky, like he'd been yelling for hours on end. It often felt like he did that, at least in the beginning of their time at UA, but he'd never sounded like this before. It was different. It was somehow warmer too. The look in his eyes felt different too. Instead of warning her for a fight, a different kind of warning bell was going off in her head until the situation struck her upside the head.

All at once, Ochako became acutely aware of the fact that he was pressing her down against his bed, his face a few inches from hers, his hips close to grinding down against hers to keep her pinned in place, while a porno film featuring fake versions of them played in the background at like ten o'clock at night.

It must have popped into his head too because his cheeks turned an adorable shade of red and Bakugou scrambled off of her as if she had been the one with an explosion quirk. He jumped off his bed and Ochako did as well, hurriedly getting onto her feet and then smoothing her clothes down. Her t-shirt had ridden up at some point and while she was slightly less self-conscious about her body now it was still uncomfortable with that telltale heat pooling down low.

My gods, she was never going to be able to face Bakugou again.

Like he was reading her mind, Bakugou grunted uncomfortably and turned away from her. If he was currently suffering like she was… No way, that was ridiculous. He wouldn't, not about her, no matter their weird situation.

"I should probably get back to my dorm," Ochako said in an attempt to break the awkward silence. She didn't know what else to say. _Sorry for potentially giving you a boner? I know you don't really mean it since it's me?_ She was mortified as it was. People were out there watching porn of fake versions of themselves. Even worse, judging from the tabs on the side, knock off Uravity's most popular partner was, in fact, Ground Zero.

"Yeah," Bakugou replied stiffly, "it's late."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Ochako said, "Goodnight," and Bakugou mumbled what she thought was "Goodnight." She gave a tight-lipped, awkward smile and then shuffled out of his room. He slammed the door behind her so hard that it made her jump, but then she took a deep breath and sighed in the comfortable silence of the hallway.

The door next to her opened, spilling light into the hallway, and Ochako about leaped out of her skin when Kirishima popped his head out. "Hey, I've got no issues with your nightly activities, but the next time you two hang out, could you ask Bakugou to turn his volume down? I am going to have some weird ass dreams after hearing that."

Ochako could've shrieked, but instead gawked at Kirishima and stuttered out, "R-Right!"

Kirishima gave her a cheeky grin in response and said, "Have a good night!" before shutting his bedroom dorm.

Unable to stay calm anymore, Ochako held her cheeks in her hands and rushed back to her dorm. She had to get in their before running into anyone else. She couldn't do it. She didn't even want to leave her dorm tomorrow, but she couldn't afford to skip the gym or her extra training. Besides, she was going to need it if she was going to burn all this extra newfound energy off. It would be nice to go now, but it was too late. There were other options, of course, but Ochako was so mind-boggled over what had just happened that all she could do was lie face-first in her bed. This had not been the night of relaxation that she'd expected. Now she was worked up. Oh, this was going to be a long few days.


End file.
